


Ships in the Night

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Summary: Mahiru wants revenge for his mother’s death. (KuroMahi, Pirates AU)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 37





	Ships in the Night

“Can’t deal,” Kuro groaned. He was accustomed to Mahiru trying to murder him but his attacks were quickly becoming troublesome. At least the brunette attacking him didn’t know how to fight. He was certain that Mahiru would only hurt himself. He stepped to the right, nimbly dodging the man’s knife. As he did so, he caught his wrist and tightened his grip only enough to make the man let go of his knife. When he dropped the knife, Kuro kicked it across the deck and out of reach.

“I think you should give up now. Can’t you put off your little attacks until after my cat nap? I’m really tired.” His said with a yawn. Kuro let go of his wrist and then took his hand in his. He pulled Mahiru to a barrel of water. While Mahiru didn’t resist, Kuro could feel his brown eyes on his back like daggers. “You need to work on your stance. It’s easy to throw you off balance. Your slashes are sloppy too.”

Kuro continued to lecture him as he stopped in front of the water barrel and dipped a napkin into it. He wrung out the water and pressed the wet cloth against Mahiru’s wrist. He hadn’t hurt him when he gripped his wrist but Kuro still treated it. Mahiru watched him carefully, trying to make sense of the infamous pirate, Sleepy Ash. The man was a puzzle and different from what he expected.

A month ago, Mahiru had stowed away on Sleepy Ash’s pirate ship, _The Servamp_, with the intention of getting revenge. The man had killed his mother and Mahiru wanted revenge. But he was no closer to his goal since then. What Mahiru didn’t understand was why Kuro hadn’t thrown him overboard yet. No sane man would let him stay on their ship. Granted, Mahiru wasn’t a skilled fighter.

“Why do you—” Like every time Mahiru started to ask him a question, Kuro left. He let go of his hand and turned away from him.

“I’m going to my room now. Do whatever you want as long as you don’t disturb my nap. Maybe you can help Lily cook and try to poison my food.” Kuro joked dryly as he walked to the stairs leading to the lower deck. He kept his back to him as he spoke so Mahiru couldn’t see what expression he was making. He watched Kuro’s departing back until he was out of sight and Mahiru sighed. 

The pirate was more mysterious than the sea and he was full of contradictions. He was obviously strong but he hadn’t attacked him once aside from defending himself. Mahiru looked down at the cool cloth wrapped around his wrist. It would’ve been easier if he was the villain that he imagined him to be when he started on his quest for revenge.

He walked to where Kuro had kicked his knife and he picked it up. His uncle had given him the knife so it was important to him. As he replaced it in his belt, he thought over what he should do next. Mahiru didn’t want to attack Kuro while he was sleeping. He needed to know why the pirate killed his mother. The Servamps were infamous for stealing but they rarely took a life.

Mahiru walked along the deck and stared at the vast ocean. He was distracted so he accidentally bumped into one of the crew members. He apologized and picked up the mop that the pirate dropped. “I’m sorry, Hyde. I wasn’t looking where I was going. Do you need help mopping the deck?”

He only wanted revenge for Kuro murdering his mother so he didn’t hold any malice towards the crew. He would help them manage the ship and cooked sometimes. Like their captain, the pirates of _Servamp _weren’t what he expected. Mahiru got along with them and found that they were kind and welcoming. The only exception was Hyde who gave him a glare full of distrust.

“When are you going to give up? Kuro ordered us not to do anything to you but I’ll only sit back for so long.” Hyde took back the mop. He started to march away but he only took a few steps. He looked back to Mahiru over his shoulder. “The day Kuro took over this ship, he made us all vow to not kill unless it was for self defense. That was seven years ago and we’ve kept that promise.”

With those words, Hyde left. It was a simple statement and most would assume he was defending his brother. Yet, it gave Mahiru a million questions. His mother died in a pirate raid fifteen years ago. Kuro couldn’t be the one who killed her if he only became a pirate seven years ago.

* * *

Kuro laid in the crow’s nest and stared up at the stars in the sky. Despite the late hour, he could hear his siblings. While he loved them, he was too tired to join the loud party. The waves rocked his ship gently and the motion relaxed him. Before he could fall asleep, he heard someone climb up the rope. A bag of rice balls was thrown onto the wooden floor. He assumed that it was Lily bringing him dinner. 

He leaned over the nest and said, “I thought you were going to make curry tonight, Lily.”

He swore when the person climbed up and their foreheads bumped together. Kuro was shocked to find that it was Mahiru and not Lily. He quickly caught his hand when he saw him start to fall backwards. He pulled him towards him and helped him climb onto the platform. Once he was safe in the crow’s nest, Kuro sat back against the wall. “I thought we agreed not to fight during my catnaps.”

“I’m sorry but I really need to talk to you. Lily said you would be here. Apparently, you’re like a cat and enjoy high places. I made rice balls as a peace offering and I promise I didn’t poison them.” Mahiru pulled out one of the rice balls and handed it to him. He took it but he didn’t take a bite immediately. He waited until he saw Mahiru eat one first.

“So, what do you want to ask me?” He took a bite of the rice ball. It was simple but there was a lot of flavour in it. Kuro watched Mahiru who sat across from him. He was wringing his fingers together on his lap. He wondered what was on his mind since he seemed so nervous.

“Can we talk about the night pirates raided my town.” He said in a small voice. Kuro gasped and accidentally chocked on the rice. Mahiru moved to his side and patted his back. He waited for his coughing to subside. Then he gripped Kuro’s jacket lightly so he couldn’t run away. “I was visiting my uncle when the attack occurred. When I returned, I was told my mother had…”

Mahiru bit his lip and his hand began to tremble. “The only clue I had was a pirate flag I found. Its design was similar to the one you have. I thought a pirate from _Servamp _killed my mother. But it wasn’t you, was it?”

“Troublesome. I thought I told them to keep it a secret.” Kuro groaned to himself. His words were like a splash of cold water to Mahiru. He couldn’t respond immediately because his mind was reeling. Different emotions and thoughts overtook his body. He began to shake Kuro and he screamed. 

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier? I stowed away on your ship and I tried to kill you several times! All those months I thought you killed my mother but that wasn’t true at all.” While he was yelling, Kuro stayed calm and silent. He thought that it was best for Mahiru to let out his emotions. “I thought killing you would avenge my mother. What am I going to do now?”

Finally, Mahiru’s tirade ended and he was left feeling numb. He lowered his forehead onto Kuro’s chest and hot tears fell onto his shirt. Kuro sighed and placed his hand on his brown hair. “That’s why I never told you the truth. You would’ve tried to find her murderer and gotten yourself killed. Even if you managed to get your revenge, it wouldn’t lessen what you’re feeling.”

“Honestly, a part of me knew that even before I stowed away on your ship. I just miss her so much and I needed to blame someone. I’m sorry that I choose you.” Mahiru whispered and rubbed his eyes against his shirt. No matter how much he tried to wipe away the tears, he couldn’t catch them all. “If I stayed home, I might’ve been able to save her.”

“Or you could’ve gotten yourself killed by playing the hero.” His words were blunt but the hand he ran through his hair was surprisingly warm. Kuro thought over what he should say next. He could understand how Mahiru felt all too well and he wanted to help him. “Revenge and blaming yourself traps you in the past. Try finding something in the present to focus on.”

“I was so focused on chasing you that I didn’t make a plan for what I would do afterwards.” Mahiru admitted. His tears had subsided and he leaned away from Kuro. He felt a little embarrassed that he let his emotions get the better of him in front of Kuro. He was glad that Kuro didn’t comment on his tears. Kuro did hold out a handkerchief to him though.

Mahiru dabbed the cloth against his eyes. “Revenge and anger are complicated emotions. I prefer to keep things simple but that’s easier said than done sometimes.”

“When we reach the next port, you can go find that simple life you want. Stopping in a town is always troublesome. We have to hide the guns and put away the scary pirate decoration. Then, we need to stick them back on the walls. Being a pirate is troublesome.” Kuro groaned. He was surprised when Mahiru started to laugh. It was the first time he heard him laugh and it was refreshing.

“I don’t know if you’re joking or not.” Mahiru chuckled. He liked to think that Kuro was trying to cheer him up. He moved to sit next to him and hugged his knees to his chest. “Kuro, I want to ask you something but you don’t need to answer me. You spoke as if you knew how I felt from personal experience. How were you able to overcome it?”

Kuro was silent as he thought of how to answer. Eventually, he pointed to his family below. He didn’t say a word but Mahiru understood what he wanted to tell him. Mahiru mused, “I haven’t visited my uncle in a while. After I return home, I should find a job or help my Uncle in his shop. Then again, I’m more partial to cooking than staking fruits. I also like the stars but I can’t think of a job I can gain from that.”

“A star navigator?” Kuro suggested and stared up at the night sky.

“Every night, my mom would show me a new star or tell me the story of a constellation. My favourite was the North Star. No matter where we are in the world, we can see it and use it to lead us home.” Mahiru pointed to the bright star. Beside him, Kuro squinted his eyes and searched for it in the vast sky. He looked back to Mahiru when he said, “Thank you for talking to me.”

“I didn’t do much.” He shrugged but Mahiru continued to smile. Like the stars in the sky, his smile was simple but bright. Kuro took another bite of the rice ball Mahiru made him. “You might’ve tried to kill me several times but I’m going to miss your cooking.”

He wanted to reply but the ship suddenly pitched forward. Mahiru fell against Kuro’s chest so he wasn’t hurt. Together, they stood and looked towards the sea. Kuro gestured for him to stay still. It was rare that they would be attacked during the night. He saw that a navy ship was rapidly approaching them and swore beneath his breath. 

“Damnit,” He went on to shout orders to his crew before he addressed Mahiru. “It’s the navy. Stay here.”

“Wait, Kuro! Are you going to fight them?” Kuro didn’t answer him but he grabbed a rope. He swung down from the crow’s nest to help his siblings. Mahiru wasn’t a pirate but logic told him that it was dangerous to fight when it was so dark. The moon didn’t provide enough light for them to easily fire back at the enemy ship. He thought it would be best to pull up the anchor and run.

The ground rocked again when the navy’s ship stopped dangerous close to the Servamp. Mahiru grabbed the edge of the nest to keep himself from falling. He looked down at deck where the soldiers were already fighting the crew. Despite the dark and the distance, Mahiru could spot Kuro easily. His light hair stood out among the crowd like the moon in the night sky.

Mahiru didn’t know what he should do. He wasn’t a skilled fighter yet he couldn’t stay in the crow’s nest while everyone else fought. His heart stopped when he saw Kuro fall down. A soldier was standing over him with his gun raised. Mahiru pulled out his knife and grabbed one of the sand bags hanging nearby. He sliced through the thick rope and dropped the bag. It didn’t fall on the soldier but it landed close to the man. The impact of the sandbag distracted the soldier long enough for Kuro to fight back.

Kuro was safe now but Mahiru wanted to help the rest of the crew. He gripped a rope and took a deep breath to gather his courage. He leapt off the platform and swung down to the deck. Mahiru did his best to control where he went but it was difficult. Kuro caught him before he could crash and held him safe against his chest. “Are you crazy, Mahiru?”

“I can’t let the navy arrest you. They’ll throw you into prison.” He said as he let him go. “I want to save you, Kuro. Let me help.”

“If the navy sees you fighting with us, they’ll think you’re a part of our crew.” Kuro warned him. “You’ll become a pirate.”

In answer, Mahiru took Kuro’s pirate hat and donned it. “Your pirate ship finally has a star navigator.”


End file.
